Happy Halloween Klaus
by Klaroline Mikaelson
Summary: Kol needs help. He wants to sneak Davina into a party but with Marcel and Klaus in attendance Kol will have to call a some blonde distraction.


**I know its not halloween but i forgot I forgot I didn't post this on here. it was for klaroween weekend. There is smut in this so if it makes you uncomfortable you can skip it. Jeremy never killed Kol he went with his siblings to New Orleans **

**Xxx**

Kol Mikaelson vamps up to the little room at the at the top of the stairs in St. Anne's church. He had been invited into the room weeks ago when he found the room by accident he came in the church because he saw it was still closed. He thought it would of recovered since he killed a bunch of people here one Sunday looking for a woman who had what he needed In 1914 but learned there was another massacre a couple months ago.

He walks threw the door and sits in the chair while a beautiful brown haired teenager drawing on an easel. " Hello darling."

The girl in question is Davina Claire she has been living in the attic for a couple months she is in hiding from the witches who want her to finish the harvest ritual. Kol found her a couple weeks ago and has been helping her control her magic. She has all three harvest girls magic and the ancestors magic in her she doesn't know how to control all of it Kol's been a huge help to her. " What are we learning today?"

Kol looks over at the teenager when he found her she was scared of what she could do and the power she possessed. He's saw the potential in her and something about her has him intrigued. " No magic class today we're going to have some fun instead."

Davina puts her charcoal down on the easel and turns towards him. " Kol I can't leave Marcel would so be mad if he knew that everyday I have magic lessons with Kol Mikaelson. He wants me to get rid of Klaus and your whole family including you."

Marcel doesn't know Davina knows Kol or that Kol is teaching her magic he just thinks she draws all day waiting for him to check to see if anyone has been doing magic today. " What Marcellus doesn't know won't kill him. And you have met me you know you have nothing to fear from me. I hold witches in high regard. As for my family you wouldn't just be killing them you would be killing thousands of people including Marcellus. Plus you would die kill one of my siblings and we kill who killed our sibling. Just ask Elena Gilbert who Rebekah stood in the middle of the road and wouldn't move making the quarterback who was driving drive off a bridge and into the water drowning both unfortunately they both lived Elena became a vampire and one of the Salvatore's saved the quarterback. All because we thought they killed Klaus. "

Davina looks at how Kol has his legs over one arm of the chair and back against the other arm lounging on the chair he just looks like a regular teenager instead the thousand year murderous psychotic vampire that Marcel warned her about but Kol has been nothing but nice to her since they met. " Marcel would be livid if I left this attic."

Kol wickedly smiles " I overheard when I was leaving the compound that Marcel throws a Halloween masquerade party every year and because my dear older brother has taken back New Orleans it's his responsibility to host said masquerade now because it's Halloween and a masquerade everyone will be in a mask and costume so know one will know it's you. Then you can be my date to the party."

Davina looks around her room she hasn't left the attic in months. Now Kol is asking her on a date to a party. " What if we get caught?"

Kol smirks ask pulls out his phone " I stole a number out of Klaus phone the number belongs to a person he would love to see again. And for Marcel he still thinks he has a chance with Rebekah. All I have to do is call this number and talk to Rebekah."

Davina looks at Kol then looks at the closed windows she so desperately wants to go outside feel the light on her face. " Let's go."

" Perfect now we just need to cover your face while your outside so no one tries to kill you, do you have a cloak or a really big hat something that will cover your face."

Davina shakes her head while putting on a jacket. " Well I guess risking it going outside when your a wanted witch why not make it more fun lets go."

They get to the store and while Davina's looking at the clothes smiling the whole time she's so happy to be outside the attic Kol calls the number he got from Klaus phone.

**Xxx**

**Whitmore college:**

Caroline Forbes had to make a quick stop in her dorm room she was starving for blood she forgot to have some this morning she was so busy and she's surprised she didn't eat anyone in her morning classes when her phone rings. She sees who calling and gets a confused look on her face. " Kol?"

" Hello love."

Caroline rolls her eyes of all the mikaelsons that would be calling her she never would of guessed Kol would be at the top of the list. " Only Klaus can call me love."

" How about darling or sweetheart" Kol laughs at her.

Caroline puts her half empty blood bag down " Darling is fine now what do you want Kol?"

Kol sitting down in front of the changing room waiting for Davina to come out with her first costume. " I want to have some fun and I know Nik has feelings for you."

" No here's how that would end I would be under twenty four hour Klaus watch and you would end up with either a hybrid bite or a dagger in your chest may even both."

Kol shakes his head at the first costume Davina came out in a wicked witch of the west costume " How about this Klaus is throwing a Halloween party and I want to surprise him with you."

Caroline thinks about it she loves parties and she hasn't seen Klaus in a while plus one of their things is parties. " Fine when is the party?"

Kol shakes his head again at Davina's checkered dress the lady helping Davina pick out outfits is terrible. " Tonight and don't worry I will buy your plane ticket, and your costume."

Caroline didn't think it would be tonight you need to give her a heads up for not only seeing Klaus but dealing with the Mikaelsons. " Seriously tonight a little head up next time."

Kol typing on his phone answers her " I just bought your ticket you leave in one hour and next time I will give you a head up."

Caroline groans laying on her bed " I'm going to kill you."

Kol laughs at her. " That's the spirit see you you in a few hours."

**Xxx**

A few hours later Caroline gets off the plane and Kol left her a message while she was still in the air. She is supposed to go to St. Anne's church. She arrives at the church and Kol is waiting in one of the pews wearing a suit. " What are you supposed to be Elijah? Why did I have to come to this party I don't even live in this city let alone this state."

" I can see why Nik fancies you. No I'm the perfect specimen of man."

Caroline laughs " I didn't think it was possible but you have an even bigger ego than Katherine, Rebekah and Klaus combined."

Kol smiles at her compliment " Thank you."

" That wasn't a compliment. Why did I have to come here?"

Kol leading her up the stairs " You see when my family moved back here and retook over the town I was visiting some of my old haunts and this church I massacred a whole Sunday mass in 1914. I was visiting it wondering why it was still closed when I heard breathing coming from upstairs and found a beautiful but lonely and scared teenager named Davina Claire. We became friends but her father figure wants her to destroy my family myself included she has decided she doesn't want to destroy my family because I'm just so charming. Tonight I'm taking her to the Halloween party but her father figure and Klaus who both want her are also going to be there."

Caroline puts her hands on her hips following his train of thought. "Seriously you called me made me fly from Virginia to New Orleans just so I could distract Klaus and Davina Claire's father figure. No."

Kol turns to her and reaches out to touch her arm before she can leave. " Ok maybe my intentions were a little off but you've done it before and Davina hasn't been outside this room in months I took her out today to get a dress she's so excited."

Caroline looks at the youngest Mikaelson and at the closed door " I'll distract Klaus but I can't distract her father figure the distraction only works if the person likes me that's why it works with Klaus because he fancies me but I've never met her father figure."

Kol smiles he's getting what he wants " Don't worry darling you don't have to, Davina's father figure is an old boyfriend of Rebekah's who still thinks he has a chance with her."

Caroline lets out a sigh she is slowly accepting this plan of Kol's. " So your plan is double blonde distraction while you dance with Davina."

Kol smirks while raising his eyebrows. Now she gets it. " Let me show you your costume I picked it out special just for you."

Caroline rolls her eyes she should really not answer the phone when the name Mikaelson flashes upon the caller id.

**Xxx**

Kol knocks on the door and Davina answers in a sleeveless tan dress with black lace corset around her waist, black heels, black elbow length gloves with a black mask with feathers on the side. Kol brings Caroline Into the room and hands a bag to her " Here is your costume."

Caroline is hesitant about opening it she knows if Klaus gives her something it's breathtakingly beautiful but she doesn't know about Kol. So with curiosity and apprehension she opens the bag and pulls out a white corset, a extremely short mini skirt, a pair of white heels with thigh high stockings with little bows at the top, a pair of angel wings a halo and a white mask. She turns back to Kol who was watching her unpack her costume." Absolutely not, Damon calls me Barbie but that doesn't mean I'm an actual Barbie you can just dress up in your fantasies."

Kol comes over to her and puts his arm around her shoulders. " It was either this or a outfit of pearls if you want I can get you the pearl outfit next Halloween plus I know Nik would love you in it."

Caroline rolls her eyes and elbows Kol in the side while pushing his arm off her shoulders. " Klaus loves anything I wear including this outfit you couldn't have picked a different costume one where I'm actually covered."

Caroline motions to her clothes jeans, a pink tank top and a white sweater. Kol nods knowing it true his brother would find the blonde breathtaking in anything. " And you look very pretty in what your wearing now but we want Klaus to be floored and his eyes glued to you the entire time. Also I was going for a theme you see Nik is a devil your an angel."

Caroline crosses her arms she is so mad the Kol and at herself for answering the phone yesterday. " He will be shocked I'm standing at his door do I also need to say I'm ready for you to show me what the world has to offer."

Kol looks at her confused Caroline glares at him. " He told me at a decade dance that one day maybe in a year or even in a century I would turn up at his door and let him show me what the world has to offer."

Kol rubs the bridge of his nose in annoyance " Look all you have to do is keep Klaus from looking at us nobody is going to see your costume. "

Caroline looks at the costume then at Kol's pleading face " Fine but if I wear this we vamp speed to the party and I vamp speed to Klaus I'm not letting anyone see me in this."

Kol smiles he's getting what he wanted " Deal and you do realize nobody knows you in this town except my family."

Caroline glares at him again and pushed him out of the room. " Get out before I kill you and believe me I'm resisting the urge to kill you."

Kol just laughs as Caroline pushes him out of the room. Caroline looks back at the outfit and can't even believe she's about to do this. When Klaus left for New Orleans he gave Caroline all his siblings numbers so if she was ever in danger and couldn't reach him call them that's how she knew Kol called her. Caroline goes down he stairs and sees Kol and Davina talking " Can I at least get a cover up something."

Kol puts his arm around Caroline's bare shoulders " Nik can take care of that."

Caroline glares at him " You so owe me big time."

**Xxx**

As soon as they arrive at the party Kol and Davina disappear leaving Caroline in the entrance. She's behind this girl also dressed as an angel but a classy angel full length white gown, and a little bit bigger wings than her. Caroline pushes her wing trying to get into the party to find Klaus. The girl just looks at her with disgust. Caroline doesn't blame her if she could she would give herself a look of disgust. She is actually going to kill Kol. She takes in the party there's acrobat performers, confetti falling, dancers handling exotic animals. She's impressed.

After ten minutes of looking Caroline finally finds Klaus in what she guesses is his bedroom on a balcony over looking the street he's in all black. She decides for the time being Klaus doesn't know she's even here and she is dressed like a sexy angel why not pretend it's like Kol said nobody knows her here. " So devil have you found your angel tonight?"

Klaus is so lost in thought thinking what Caroline could be doing right now that he doesn't even hear what Caroline said. But he does spell a familiar scent he turns around and sees a blonde woman in the doorway " Who are you?"

Caroline smiles at him and goes closer " Who do you think I am?"

Klaus watches the way she walks and hears the way she talks but can't believe she really here and in his bedroom. " Caroline."

Caroline smiles and lifts the mask. " Hello Klaus."

**Xxx**

The last time they had seen each other was Caroline's graduation he saved her from witches trying to kill her and told her he would be her last love however long it takes. She in return decided that they should go out to eat celebrate her graduation. He took her to a fancy restaurant. After they both couldn't control themselves anymore the sexual tension between them was uncontrollable.

In the car Caroline's hand was tracing the outline of his shaft. While his other hand was on her thigh inching closer to her heat. He got them back to the Mikaelson mansion and as soon as the car was parked Caroline crawled over to his seat and straddled his waist kissing him. He shut the car off and carried her into the mansion still kissing her. They did eventually make it to his room. On the way they made a couple pitstops. Up against the door, the wall at the bottom of the staircase, the middle of the staircase, the middle of the hallway, and finally Klaus bed. Leaving a trail of clothes in there wake.

**Xxx**

Klaus is stunned beyond belief of her outfit " You look ravishing."

Caroline shifts in her heels " Thank you but I don't look ravishingly I look like ridiculous."

Klaus smiles and walks over to her and lifts her head up " You look ravishing you are the most beautiful person I've ever seen. You are the most beautiful angel I've ever seen too."

Caroline smiles at the compliment. " I'm sorry to just drop by like this you probably have moved on from me."

Caroline voicing her own hesitation coming here. Klaus brings her to the balcony she looks out at the people on the street. " I could never move on from you love your all I think about just now when you entered my room I was thinking what is Caroline doing right now."

Caroline smile when Klaus asks her " What are you doing here?"

Caroline has been thinking a lot about this she could of told Kol no but she didn't. " I proposal a deal."

Klaus looks Intrigued and nods for her to continue " So I've been thinking about you a lot too but I don't want to leave Whitmore and my friends to start a new life with you just yet. So I propose one weekend a month you show me a sneak peek of our eternity."

Klaus looks over at her and cups her face " I would love that when do we start."

Caroline puts her arms around his neck " I'm free right now."

Klaus pecks her on the lips " I could show you so much where to began all the places I want to take you, our extremely healthy sex life or just you being my queen."

Caroline actually sometimes does have dreams about what her future with Klaus will be like " You make our future sound like a dream."

Klaus has been backing Caroline up towards the wall right outside his bedroom Caroline hits the wall and Klaus presses his body to hers. " It doesn't have to be a dream."

Since Caroline entered the party it's not been with the intent to distract Klaus but just to see him she has missed him " Do the first thing that comes to mind."

Klaus lays his forehead on hers while his hands go on her waist " Do you want to see what I have imagined our future to be like."

Caroline runs her hands over his suit clad back " Only if after I can show you my version."

Klaus smiles down at her. " Of course."

**Xxx**

Klaus lets Caroline into his head and Caroline sees glimpses of them at the Effie tower, tossing coins in the Fontana De Trevi in Rome, walking the Great Wall of china, going to all seven wonders of the world, having beignets in bed, having romantic dinners, ruling the city together, seeing all of Paris from the balcony of there penthouse suite with Klaus behind her his hands around her waist whispering sweet things in her ear and kissing her neck, she even got a glimpse of their future healthy sex life he talked about.

Caroline lets him in her head and he sees glimpse of them in his studio him sketching her, them having romantic evenings, Caroline planning parties and him trying to distract her, him cooking her breakfast, them going to Paris and all the places he's promised her, them in bed, and last the pure happy smile on Caroline's face when Klaus enters a room or says hello love.

**Xxx**

Caroline shivered in anticipation of seeing what Klaus envisioned there future to be and she wants that future. Klaus lowers his head and his breath is tickling her neck when he says into her ear " What do you want love?"

This is one of the reasons she will never get Klaus out of her system he lets her do and have anything living in Mystic Falls even at Whitmore there are restrictions placed upon her but with Klaus there are no restrictions.

**Xxx**

Caroline leans up and kisses him " Right now I just want you."

Klaus smiles at her letting her make all the choices he will always let her make the first step. " How do you want me?"

" Right here on the balcony then on your bed."

Klaus can smell her arousal he loves how even being in the same room as each other they feel the urge to touch or look at each other even if it's just a passing touch of her hand touching his. " As the lady requests also I hope you have a second outfit because this ravishing outfit is going to be destroyed."

Caroline smiles up at him " Same goes for you too."

Klaus lifts her up by the ass and puts her legs around his waist one of his hands is around her waist but the other hand is sliding over her core over the tiny mini skirt." Your wet."

Caroline whispers in his ear " Thinking about you and our future and all the pleasure you bring my body and having sex right here on your balcony where anyone can see us got me wet."

Klaus moves his hand under her skirt and runs a finger over her thong covered slit " The moment I saw you in this very enticing outfit has made me hard."

Caroline reaches down and starts to unbutton his dress pants. She reaches inside his pants and pulls out his hard cock. She rubs her hand up and down it a couple times then she needs him it's been to long since they've been together.

She moves him to her core and Klaus rips her white thong off and throws it into his room. She slides him in her and both gasp at being connected once more. Caroline pulls his head towards hers and claims his lips. While he thrusts into her her hands push off his black suit jacket falling to the ground. Every thrust Klaus makes has Caroline moaning into his mouth.

Klaus moves to pepper her neck with kisses " You feel so good around me."

Caroline just squeezes her legs tighter around his waist. " Harder."

Klaus thrusts harder and Caroline slides a hand down and rubs her clit first slow then fast and the combination of her rubbing her clit and Klaus thrusting harder has her coming all over him. He comes a minute later.

He carries Caroline into his room still inside him kissing her. He doesn't want to let go of her but they need to take their clothes off so he can pleasure the rest of her body too. So still holding on to her he rips her corset and mini skirt off throwing them in different directions he hears one of her heels he just threw hit cement. He also gets her angel wings and halo off too. Caroline gets his black and blue tie off and rips his black dress shirt off then pushes his pants down his legs while he manages to get off his shoes without using his hands and steps out of his pants.

He falls on the bed with her under him when she flips them and starts riding him. Klaus just lays there for a couple minutes drinking in the sight of Caroline riding him her breasts bouncing up and down her hair flying around her face the smile she is wearing. Klaus leans up and sucks on her nipple while he massages the other one. He sits up so she's sitting in his lap while riding him " You look beautiful riding my cock love."

Caroline brings her head down to his and kisses him. She has missed him more than she expected too. Klaus thrusts up into her. Caroline rolls her hips and kisses his bird and feather tattoo. She has been leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his neck. Klaus knows what she wants and grunts out as he thrusts his hips up " Go ahead."

Caroline sinks her fangs into his jugular and tastes his thousand year old hybrid blood it's euphoric going down her throat. Klaus moves Caroline's hair to the side and bites her neck of all the blood he's had in his life Caroline's blood tastes the best it's this mix of flowers and raspberries. Drinking each other's blood puts them over the edge as they both come.

Caroline kisses his neck where her bite heals " Happy Halloween Klaus."

Klaus smiles Into Caroline's neck and kisses her earlobe. " Happy Halloween Caroline."

**Xxx**

Downstairs at the party Kol has been dancing with Davina all night and nobody noticed it was Davina. The party is winding down people are starting to leave Davina looks around. " Where Caroline shouldn't we tell her she can stop distracting Klaus."

Kol smirks he uses his vampire hearing and can hear the moans and slapping of skin of both Caroline and his big brother. " Caroline is working overtime. Now we need to get you back to the attic before Marcel comes looking for you and realizes your not there."

**Xxx**

The next morning Caroline wakes up with her head on Klaus chest their legs entwined and Klaus arms around her she feels so loved and comforted like nothing can hurt her while she's in his arms. She knows she shouldn't of slept with him and she not even talking about last night she's talking about graduation night but she shouldn't of slept with him last night either but she doesn't feel guilty about doing what she wants. She always does what other want her to do or what other people expect her to do but last night was all her.

In his sleep Klaus hears her breathing and can tell she's awake he opens his eyes and tries to bring her even closer to him. He wants to keep her in his bed in his arms safe and protected. He kisses her " I must say your distractions have gotten better."

Caroline scrunches up her face in embarrassment " Ok let me explain before you go all alpha male bite, dagger, kill us all."

Klaus can't help but smile at Caroline saying he's alpha male and nods for her to continue " This was all Kol's fault he called me because he was attending last nights party and didn't want anyone seeing his date. So he called me to distract you at first I told him no but then some part of me was saying go do this so I agreed plus he had already bought me a plane ticket. Then when I got here and saw what he had picked out for me I absolutely refused but he gave me that Mikaelson pleading face so I agreed. But when I saw you on the balcony it wasn't about distracting it was two lost souls finding each other again."

Klaus tightens his arms around her " Last night when I heard you enter my room I didn't know it was you and when I found out it was you I was so happy you were there."

Caroline looks up at him " I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be and I meant what I said last night I do want to want to spend a weekend with you every month."

Klaus leans down and kisses her " I want that too."

Caroline kisses him " I'm hungry."

Klaus laughs they are naked in bed talking about the future together and Caroline just says she's hungry. " Do you want breakfast in bed or do you want me to take you out for breakfast."

Caroline looks around the room her corset is on the floor in two pieces next to the mini skirt which is ripped down the sides one of her heels is next to his suit jacket on the balcony. His clothes are also ripped " I have no clothes."

Klaus snuggles his head in her hair " I didn't like you wearing something Kol bought you."

Caroline brings her hand up to run it threw his hair " Well then we have a problem don't we I have no clothes and I'm not walking through the French quarter naked and I do need to get back to Whitmore eventually before Bonnie does a locator looking for me."

Klaus kisses her neck " You can borrow one of my shirts and I will send someone out to get you clothes or we can ask Rebekah."

Klaus gets out of bed and Caroline not going to deny it she's watching the muscles in his back and his butt as he pulls on a pair of jeans " Are you enjoying the show love."

Caroline bits her lower lip " Yes I'm enjoying what I can until or next encounter."

Klaus lays on the bed on his stomach with two Henley's in his hands " You know you don't have to leave you could stay."

Caroline smiles down at him " I know have you ever heard don't have too much of a good thing. I'm limiting myself a weekend of said good thing. Then when I'm ready I will jump in head first and never leave the good thing."

Klaus leans up and kisses her nose and hands her his shirt.

**Xxx**

They walk out of his bedroom at the same time Kol walks out of his room to give Davina her magic lesson today. " I thought you too would be in bed all day."

Klaus corners his little brother against the wall. " It was a very reckless bringing her here with Marcel trying to take this town back and the witches using any leverage they can find to use against us so we will help them find Davina. If anyone saw Caroline she would of been in danger you potentially put her life at risk."

Kol looks up at his older brother " Look she isn't hurt or at risk nobody saw her the only people that know she's in New Orleans are also the only ones who know her us."

Klaus putting it all together he has been wondering why Kol called Caroline " That's why you called her your date last night was Davina you know where she is and with everyone wearing a mask nobody would recognize her you had Caroline distract me and I guess you had Rebekah distract Marcel."

Kol hates that his brother figured out his plan " I just thought you might like a Halloween present dressed in a pretty angel costume."

Klaus puts his hand on the small of Caroline's back " Well your pretty angel costume is in shreds on my floor oh and tell Davina I would like to meet her."

He walks off with Caroline they go to the kitchen where Elijah is sitting " Do I know you?"

Caroline sticks out a hand " Not formally I'm Caroline Forbes I'm from Mystic Falls I'm a friend of Elena's also the only person in that town who doesn't hate or want Klaus dead."

Klaus sitting down at the table next to his brother. " Only person in this town too."

Caroline shakes her head as she sits down next to him. " Your incorrigible."

Klaus nudges her in the side " Admit it your life would be so dull if I wasn't in it plus you always come back for more."

Caroline smiles into her spoon full of raspberries he's right she can't picture her life without him he's the missing piece she never knew was missing and she always does come back for more but so does he. They can't get enough of each other but she would rather live with him in small increments then not living with him at all. What can she say she has a soft spot for sexy dimpled British hybrids. So maybe she won't kill Kol after all and this has been her best Halloween ever.


End file.
